Shooting Stars
by Treta Aysel
Summary: Everything seemed perfect. The world seemed like it was standing still just for the two of them.


**Shooting Stars:**

 _December 14th, 1781_

 _The Pastures_

 _4 A.M._

For a house that was filled with people, it was silent in the morning. Perhaps it was for the best, it allowed Alexander a moment of peace where he could look and study some law books in silence, completely to himself. He could have locked himself away as he studied but at the same time, it was always better to get a start on it when there were less people around.

He slid out of the bed, being greeted with a cold room, the fire having not long ago burnt itself out. He gracefully made his way from one side of the room to the other, careful not to wake his pregnant wife. He wanted her to rest as much as she could with the birth of their child that was coming soon.

Quietly, he opened the door, grabbing the lit candle that was on the table and using it to guide himself to Philip Schuyler's study. He carefully set the candle down on the desk, as to not disturb all the books surrounding it as he picked up one of the books, flipping through it and attempting to read it by the candle light. It wasn't the best method but as the sun was still asleep, he needed a way to read the text

As he flipped through the book, something out the window caught his eye. He set the book down next to the candle as he made his way to the window to see what was going on when it happened again.

Streaks were lighting up the sky.

He wasn't sure what it was, it almost looked like the sky could possibly be falling but at the same time, it was beautiful.

Alexander left the book there on the desk, leaving the study and making his way back over to the bedroom. Poking his head into the bedroom, he saw that Eliza was still sleeping in the bed. He carefully made his way across the room and sat down on the side of the bed, feeling the mattress dip below his weight.

He placed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Betsey," he said quietly as he gently shook her shoulder. Soon her brown eyes were staring up at him, a mixture of sleep and confusion mixed into them. "What time is it?" She asked softly, trying her best to stifle a yawn.

"It's still pretty early."

"Alexander," a soft whine escaped her lips. She wanted to grab the blanket from him, wrapping it around her body and go back to sleep.

"There's something happening outside, I want you to see it." He knew he could have gone around the house, waking everyone up, but at the same time, he wanted to share this with his wife. He wanted this to be something that the two of them looked back on later.

Blinking, Eliza pushed herself up the best she could. Eight months pregnant and it was a little hard. Alexander took her hand in his, helping her sit up and slide her shows on her feet. As soon as she was sitting up, he reached behind her and grabbed the blanket it on the bed "What's that for?"

A grin was on his lips. "It's outside and we're going to get cold."

She debated for a moment. She thought they would be watching from the window but curiously finally got the better of her. "Fine," she said as she shrugged her shoulders following him from the room.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, Alexander let go of her hand and turned from her. The blanket was tucked under his arm. "Would you like something else to wrap in other than the blanket? There's still snow outside."

She pursed her lips in thought for a moment before shaking her head. "I'll be fine, we're not going to stay outside too long are we?"

He shook his head. He wasn't sure how long this was going to last but he didn't want to keep his pregnant wife outside for too long. He grabbed his jacket and slipped on his boots before the two of them made their way outside.

The snow was glistening under the night sky and the two of them walked carefully across the snow. They made their way to the bench and as they sat, Alexander wrapped the blanket around Eliza's shoulders as the two of them sat down next to each other.

"What are we watching for?" Eliza asked, and Alexander pointed to the sky.

As soon as soon as she looked up, something bright moved across the sky and she let out a small gasp. The lights moving across the sky became more and more, she glanced over at him with a grin on her face. "This is why you woke me up?" She asked softly as she curled her body into his.

He nodded, reached over as he took her hand in his. He gave her hand a small squeeze before turning to look at her before they both looked up at the sky once again.

Everything seemed perfect. The world seemed like it was standing still just for the two of them. A hand came up, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear as she let out a content sigh. It seemed perfect for just the two of them, the kind of world that she was excited to bring their child into.

"Betsey?"

Alexander's voice drew her out of her own little world and brought her attention onto him once again. "Yeah?" She asked softly.

"Happy Anniversary."

She sat, staring at him for a long moment. Her brain was still half asleep, and she was now trying to wake it up fully. If yesterday was December 13th, then today, was in fact, December 14th. They had been married a full year, and while the year was filled with a lot of ups and downs, she knew she wouldn't have changed it for anything.

Leaning up, she placed a small kiss to his cheek before turning back to the meteor shower. "Happy Anniversary, Alexander."

She closed her eyes, leaning against him. "And to the many more to come."

Two of them sat there in silence, watching the sky being lit up. Eliza, curling into his body as they watched.

It was there moment that they wouldn't share with the world.

 **AN: Not the most historically accurate of pieces but I was feeling inspired by the Geminid meteor shower that's happening now and I just _had_ to write something sweet with it for their anniversary. **


End file.
